powerstrikefandomcom-20200213-history
Lightning Barrage Mini-Series (Comic 3)
The two flew off the tower and slammed on to the top of a nearby building. Voltage yelled in pain touching his back. Badger got up and said “Are you alright?” Voltage then said “Yeah, I think I just bruised my back.” Badger then looked up and saw the helicopter was coming their way. Badger then said “Looks like it’s back for me!” Just then the helicopter shot a barrage of bullets at them, with the two then running from roof top to roof top. Badger then said “Shoot some electricity at it!” Voltage then said “I can't turn and hit it.” Badger then said “Let’s do Alpha-J.A.M.28 then” Voltage used his jets boost to help him jump from building to building, with Badger having the natural strength to leap. Badger then yelled “Do it.” Voltage then jumped off a building and fell to the ground vanishing. The helicopter then continued to chase Badger with him running out of energy, when all of a sudden the helicopter collapsed. Badger then jumped out of the way and rolled to brace his landing. He then stood to face the helicopter and saw Voltage walking up to it from behind. Badger then said “Perfect plan.” Voltage then said “Your just lucky I knew what you were saying when you said that J.A.M. bull.” Badger then said “Whatever.” He then ripped open the door of the helicopter and grabbed the pilot who was injured and unconscious. Then police alarms were heard coming their way. Badger then said “We should move.” Voltage then said “Yeah, I don't feel like dealing with them.” Badger then said “Exactly.” Voltage then said “Follow me.” Voltage then grapple hooked onto a building with Badger following him with the pilot on his shoulder. The two then stood on a building on the outskirts of the city with the pilot beginning to regain consciousness. Badger then put his knee on the pilots chest and said “Who sent you?!” The pilot then said “You don't scare punk.” Badger then pulled a knife from his utility belt and stabbed the pilot in the chest making him yelling pain. Badger then said “You just tried to kill me, so I really wouldn't push my luck if I were you.” The pilot then said “I don't know his name he just pays me to keep an eye in the sky, and when he gives the word I take out people.” Badger then said “Next time you try that, you might not wake up.” Badger then punched him in the face knocking him out. Voltage then said “Hand me his communicator.” Badger then grabbed it from his waist and handed it to Voltage. Voltage then scanned it with his wrist and said “I can triangulate Williams position using his communicator signal.” Badger then said “Isn't that what you said last time.” Voltage then said “Well do you have another way of getting this guy?” Badger then said “No, I don't.” Voltage then said “Then shut the hell up, now it says he’s on the other side of the city.” Badger then said “Lead the way.” Voltage then said “I prefer to take my hover bike the grapple around this time.” Badger then said “Sounds cool to me.” Voltage then called for his hover bike and Badger called for his motorcycle. The two then drove off to the William’s location. A couple hours passed and the two were on top of Williams building. Voltage then said “Ready?” Badger then said “Definitely.” Voltage then shot a disc from his wrist onto the roof that began beeping faster and faster until it exploded leaving a whole in the roof. The two then jumped through it landed inside the building. They looked around and saw the room was pitch black with the only source of light coming from the hole in the clinging they made. A voice then said “You insignificant super-powered enforcers think you can stop me.” Badger then said “Yeah that was the plan.” The voice then said “Then come stop me!” A light turned on showing Williams in a suit of high tech armor. Badger then said “This is your last chance, surrender or else!” Williams then said “You’re not stopping me.” Badger then ran at him, but Williams then shot a laser from his wrist. Badger dodged it with the laser destroying the wall behind him. Badger then kept running and lunged at Williams. Williams then shot him out the air with his laser knocking Badger back into the ground and badly injured. Voltage then shot electricity at him, but Williams had a barrier around him blocking the attack. Williams then said “Goodbye.” He then shot a barrage of bullet fire at Voltage who then covered himself in a ball of electricity burning the bullets before they hit him. Williams then quickly shot a missile at him, knocking him to the ground with his armor badly damaged. Williams then said “Now here’s my warning. Stay away from me or I’ll finish you off myself.” Williams then teleported away leaving the two on the ground badly hurt. Voltage then sat up and saw a huge bright light turn on in his face. A robotic voice then said "Android 6391 is operational." Voltage then said "What the hell?" Black Badger then looked up and saw a giant robot with a spider-like appearance standing in front of them. The robot then said "2 hostile so detected, battle mode on." Voltage then said "We're in for one long night."...(To Be Continued)